1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor device has a plurality of bulk transistors which use the semiconductor substrate as a channel body layer. Consequently, the size of the bulk transistors must be reduced to increase the degree of integration. Although the size of bulk transistors have been reduced from improvements in photolithography, there is still a limit for increasing the degree of integration of semiconductor devices having bulk transistors arranged in a two-dimensional manner on a semiconductor substrate.